


All I Want for Christmas is You

by catmilla



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmilla/pseuds/catmilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carm comes home with Laura for the holidays and is roped into some Christmas decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a thing, it's kind of has no point whatsoever besides Christmas cuties. I don't write actual things usually so don't judge.

Laura had just finished packing her last bag and set it by the wardrobe before she turned around to look at her _girlfriend_ laying on her bed reading. Of course.

She felt bad, she knew Carmilla wasn't big on holidays but Winter Break was just over a month long. That's a whole month she would be practically alone on campus. In their dorm by herself.

"Is there something I can help you with, cutie?" Carmilla asked, not looking away from her book.

Laura shrugged and looked down even though she knew she wasn't looking at her, "I don't know. I was just thinking about- you're going to be here all by yourself and I just-" Laura sighed, not being able to find her words, "Come home with me." She finally blurted out.

Carmilla turned her head to look at her and rested her book on her chest, "What?"

Laura's eyes widened slightly, "I mean, you're going to be here all by yourself for like a month and it's Christmas time and I can't stand to think of you here all alone and-" She rambled, only stopping because she realized Carmilla's question wasn't intended to sound so rough when she raised her eyebrows and started to smirk at her rambling.

"Cupcake, I told you I stopped celebrating Christmas a _very_ long time ago. It's far too commercialized and lost its meaning even long before then, it's not going to bother me spending it alone." Carmilla explained.

"Okay but...Winter Break is like, a _whole_ month long." Laura pointed out.

Carmilla nodded slowly, "That it is."

Laura huffed flailed her hands a little, frustrated that it seemed like she wasn't really catching on, "It's just, I'm going to miss you."

A small smile broke on Carmilla's face at her admission, "A month is like the blink of an eye when you've lived over three hundred years, cutie."

Laura rolled her eyes, "In case you forgot I've only lived _nineteen_ years. If you're trying to tell me you'll be fine without me just say it."

Carmilla rolled her eyes and sat up, closing her book and laying it to the side, "You know that's not what I'm saying, Laura."

"Then what _are_ you saying?"

"This," She waved her hand, gesturing between the two of them, "Has been a thing for about two hot seconds, forgive me if I'm not quite up to the meeting the family thing yet."

Laura rolled her eyes, "You know damn well there has been a 'thing' here for way longer than just the last few days. And forgive _me_ for not wanting to leave you after you just literally came back from the dead."

"I wasn't dead. Well, you know what I mean." Carmilla said.

"But I thought you were, for like a _whole week_ I thought you were…and it _broke_ me. I don't wanna waste any more time not being with you. You might have all the time in the world but I don't." She ended quietly.

Carmilla pursed her lips and looked down, " _Fine._ "

Laura's face brightened with a smile, "Really?" She asked excitedly, expecting there to be more a fight than there was.

Carmilla looked up at her and nodded with a tiny smile of her own.

Laura launched herself across the room at her and enveloped her in a giant hug, "Yay!" She exclaimed before pulling back and kissing her cheek, "My dad will be here soon to pick me up so let's get your stuff packed, hurry!" She said before running to the wardrobe and pulling out Carmilla's duffle bag.

"Right..." Carmilla said, realizing she was going to be meeting and staying with her girlfriend's overprotective father for a month, "Your dad."

"I'm sure he's going to love you almost as much as I-I mean," Laura froze from throwing random items of Carm's clothing into the duffle bag when she realized what she said.

Carmilla smiled and walked over behind her and rested her hand on Laura's waist effectively silencing her continued stuttering as she tried to recover herself, "I know." She said quietly in her ear before kissing her cheek and grabbing the duffle bag from her hand, "Get everything from the bathroom, I'll finish this." She said and Laura turned and looked at her for a moment slightly wide-eyed before doing as she was told.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door as Carm just finished zipping up her bag and placing it by Laura's. She froze and waited for Laura to come out of the bathroom to answer it because she knew there was only one person it could be. Instead she heard, "Carm, can you get that please! It's probably just my dad."

If she had an actual heartbeat, right now she was sure it would be ready to explode.

"Yeah," She said just loud enough for Laura to be able to hear as she walked to the door. She paused for a brief moment before twisting the door knob and pulling it open. She was greeted by a rather large man that would've been more intimidating if she didn't immediately see the resemblance to his daughter in his face, "Hi." She smiled, still nervous however.

"Hello." He said, looking briefly over her shoulder, "You must be Carmilla?" He asked.

Carmilla nodded, "And you must be Laura's dad!" She said, sounding a little more peppy than she probably ever has, "Come in, she's just grabbing the last of her things from the bathroom." She said, making a sweeping motion with her arm as she moved out of his way, rolling her eyes at herself with his back is finally to her.

Laura came out of the bathroom quickly and dropped the plastic bag filled with all their toiletries on her bed as she rushed over to her dad, "HI daddy!" She exclaimed before launching herself into his arms. She laughed when he picked her up and spun around with her happily before setting her back down.

"Hey there, sweetie!" He said happily, taking a step back and looking at her. Carmilla watched from by the door with her own smile on her face, "Look at you all grown up." He said wistfully, causing Laura to smile more and look down.

"Dad, it's been like four months." She says.

"Mmhmm, a lot can happen in four months. Speaking of..." He turns to Carmilla, "What about this one?"

Carmilla gives them a tight-lipped smile as Laura asks, "What about her?"

"You said you had something to tell me about her." He reminded her.

"Oh!" Laura exclaimed, "Yeah, um...Dad," She said as she walked over to her and pulled her away from the door and wrapping an arm around her waist, "We're dating now." She smiled as Carm still had the awkward closed-mouth smile on her face as he looked her over.

"So you're telling me...you're dating...your _vampire **roommate**?"_ He asked.

Carmilla's eyes widened, "How does he-"

"I watched some of the videos Laura sent me in preparation of me meeting you. Seems a little strange but somehow it’s not hard to fathom." He answered, obviously knowing what she was going to ask, "Alrighty then," He said in response to Laura's vigorous nodding.

"Oh! And um...is it okay if she stays with us?" Laura asked quickly when she noticed him heading towards her bags to get ready to leave, "It's just that, you know she doesn't really have a...a family and I can't just let her stay here by herself for a whole month." She explains quickly.

He gives Carmilla another once over, “You’re asking me if she can stay with us two seconds after you tell me you’re dating?"

Laura shrugs and gives him a pleading look.

He sighed and nodded, “Come on.”

Laura squeals and jumps excitedly grabbing Carmilla's hand and pulling her towards the door after her father. Carm shrugs free of Laura's grasp to help carry everything. He does only have two hands after all and Laura would probably die halfway to the car trying to carry her bag the she stuffed as full as possible.

"Wait wait wait," Carm said, walking quickly to Laura's bed and grabbing the yellow pillow, "Okay, now I'm ready."

Laura chuckled, "You have _me_ now you don't need to keep stealing that."

Carmilla just shrugged and smiled as she closed and locked the door behind them.

* * *

 

“So,” Laura’s dad said as they sat down in the living room amongst a bunch of boxes, “I decided to wait until you came home to decorate the house for Christmas. So you could help.” He said, explaining said boxes.

“Yay!” Laura bounced slightly on the couch, “This is gonna be so much fun! I _love_ decorating for Christmas!”

He smiled at his daughter, “I’m gonna go start some hot chocolate, you girls start getting everything ready okay?” He said as he stood up and went to the kitchen.

Laura smiled after him before gasping and jumping off the couch, “I’ll be right back!” She said as she ran off in the other direction towards her room, leaving Carmilla alone on the couch, pondering about what the hell she has gotten herself into.

Laura bounded back into the room wearing some hideous red sweater with reindeer on it and shoved another one into Carm’s hands, “Put this on!”

“If it looks anything like yours I will definitely _not_ be doing that.” Carmilla said as she unfolded the sweater and held it out in front of her to look at it.

It was black at least and had a huge cat wearing a Santa hat on it, “I figured you’d like this one because it’s black…and has a cat on it.” Laura added with a grin.

“I’m not wearing this.” Carmilla laughed and set it down beside her on the couch.

“Carm, please!” Laura was practically begging her, pouting and all.

Carmilla stared at her for a moment before rolling her eyes, “You do not speak a word of this _ever._ ” She said as she grabbed it and threw it on over her t-shirt.

Laura bounced slightly as she clapped her hands together with a smile, “Thank you! Now let’s get started.” She said excitedly as she turned her attention to the giant box in the corner of the room that had the Christmas tree inside it.

Laura opened the box and grabbed the first thing she saw and began to pull on it and just ending up dragging the entire box with it. Carm watched her struggle with it for a moment with a smile forming on her face before walking to the other end of the box and holding it still while Laura pulled, “Thank you.” She heaved when she finally got it out.

“No problem.” Carm smirked as she tossed the giant box towards the couch and out of the way.

“Okay,” Laura said, sitting on the floor with a huff next to the dismantled “tree” and grabbed the instructions, “So…okay um, you separate the branches while I assemble the stand and stuff okay?” She said, looking up at Carmilla who gave her a confused look.

“What am I separating the branches by?” She asked, looking at the giant pile of green next to Laura.

“Um,” Laura picked one of them up and shook the rest away from it and looked at the curved part at the end that went into the “trunk” of the tree, “It’s kind of worn off but right here,” She point to the curve of the metal, “There are different colors for each branch length so separate them like that okay? Just make a bunch of separate piles of there.” She said, gesturing towards the middle of the floor.

“Okay then.” Carmilla said with a sigh as she knelt down on her knees and began picking apart the pile.

Laura jumped up suddenly and skipped over to the stereo across the room and reached on her tip toes to the shelf above it to grab a cd. She put it in and much to Carmilla’s chagrin, it was Christmas music.

“Really, cupcake?” She asked over the music.

Laura just smiled and bounced back over and sat down next to her, grabbing the parts of the tree stand to put together. Laura hummed along to the music while shimmying around in a tiny little dance as best she could sitting on the floor and trying to figure out how to put it together.

Carmilla turned slightly to face her (and so she could better reach the piles of branches that ended up behind her) and kept stealing glances up at her girlfriend who’s brow was furrowed slightly in concentration as she moved back and forth in time with the music at the same time. She was smiling at her when Laura’s dad reentered the room with two steaming mugs in his hands.

“Thanks, daddy.” Laura said, taking hers and sitting it beside her to let it cool for a moment as she finished her task.

“Thank you, Mr. Hollis.” Carmilla smiled as she took hers from him.

“Please just call me Charlie.” He smiled, Carmilla relaxed a little at this and smiled back, “Looks like you two have this under control so far. I’m gonna run to town and pick up some things for dinner alright? No monkey business while I’m gone.”

“ _Dad._ ” Laura finally looked up from her work and glared at him looking a little embarrassed.

“Love you, sweetie.” He laughed and bent to kiss the top of her head before leaving.

Laura looked over at Carmilla who was smiling at her, “What?” She asked.

Carm shook her head and shrugged, “He’s not as bad I as expected.”

Laura snorted, “Well what _did_ you expect?” She asked, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Carm shrugged again, “I don’t know, giant, scary, not-so-nice-to-the-girl-dating-his-daughter. All of that overprotective talk you spewed out didn’t paint a very pretty picture.” She explained as she began working on the dwindling pile of branches again.

Laura laughed, “He’s not like _that_ he just…when my mom died…He just doesn’t want anything to happen to me is all.”

Carmilla glanced over at her and saw Laura’s face fall at the mention of her mother. That was a conversation they’ve yet to have and she certainly wasn’t about to have it right now when Laura was bouncing around in excitement just a few minutes ago.

“Gotcha,” Was all she said before grabbing the last few branches and pulling them apart from each other to throw into the correct pile.

Laura finally got the stand put together and sat up on her knees as she connected the two poles of the “trunk” of the tree together before struggling to keep it balanced to place it in the stand.

“Hang on a second,” Carm said, moving quickly to her side to help her steady it into the stand. She held it while Laura tightened the screws into the pole. Once she was finished she sat back with a clap of her hands, the smile back on her face.

“Step one is complete!” She said happily as she stood up, “Now on to step two!” She said, grabbing the instructions off the floor.

Carmilla stood up and watched Laura scan over the instructions, “Okay, so the white ones go along the bottom row,” She glanced over at the several piles of branches , “And it looks like you got them fanned out okay so…let’s just put them on and straighten them out as we go okay? And after white its red, then green then blue then brown and then the one that goes on top. Okay?”

“Okay…” Carmilla said as she began helping Laura assemble the tree.

They worked quickly, in sync with each other. Never getting in each other’s way, just quickly assembling the tree as Laura still danced and hummed along to the music. Carmilla still stealing glances her way.

Finally, Carm was working on the top row of branches since Laura couldn’t reach those as well and Laura prepping the top piece to go on. Once Carmilla finished she turned to Laura to see if she was ready to put the last piece on.

Laura smiled and handed it to her. Carmilla took it from her and reached up on her tip toes to slide it into position and once it fell in she took a step back next to Laura.

“Looks good.” She said somewhat proudly as Laura stepped forward and adjusted a few spots here and there.

“Agreed.” Laura smiled as she turned to her, “Now it’s time to decorate it!” She clapped her hands together excitedly.

“Oh boy.” Carmilla said, earning a glare for her feigned excitement.

Laura shot her a glare and walked over to the other boxes and opened them, peering inside them, appearing to be deep in thought. Carm glanced down at her horrendous sweater and began wiping the fake pine needles away with a sigh. The things she does for this girl.

“Okay so…” Laura began, interrupting Carmilla’s reverie, “I think we should start with the lights.” She said, reaching into the box and pulling out a couple of new boxes of white Christmas lights, “Dad must’ve bought new lights after last year.” She said.

Carmilla took the box from her and opened it, “Good, at least we don’t have a mess to untangle.”

Laura hummed a response, “Just start wrapping them around the tree. And start at the top. I’ll get the garland out.”

“So demanding.” Carm mumbled, earning another quick glare from her girlfriend before she turned around and walked over to the tree.

“And use both boxes, that’ll make it super bright and pretty.” Laura called over her shoulder.

Carm shot her a look over her own shoulder, she was already halfway done with the first strand. Her vampire speed coming in handy, helping this maybe not-so-painful process go a little faster.

“How’s it going?” She heard a few moments later, as she was making the finishing touches.

“Finished.” She turned with a grin.

“Great!” Laura said as Carmilla took the silver strand of garland from her hands and wrapped it around her.

“Mmhmm,” Carm said, pulling Laura closer to her.

“That’s not what this is for.” Laura pointed out with a smile.

Carmilla shrugged, “I’m trying to cover up that hideous sweater.” She said and Laura rolled her eyes.

“Let me go, let’s get this done.” Laura said, trying to wriggle away from her to no avail.

Carmilla hummed, “I don’t know, I’m kinda ready for a break.”

“Carm,” Laura sighed when she saw Carmilla leaning down towards her.

“Yes?” Carmilla asked before placing a kiss at the corner of her lips.

“Look,” She said, pulling her face away, making Carmilla give her an annoyed look, “There’s time for this later, let’s finish this first okay?” She said, raising her eyebrows and giving her a pointed look.

“ _Fine._ ” Carmilla sighed and unwrapped her.

Laura smiled, “Thank you, now wrap that around the tree.”

“Are you actually going to be putting anything on this tree yourself or am I going to do it all for you?” Carmilla asked, raising an eyebrow.

Laura blinked at her, “Well, you’re supposed to start from the top and you can reach it better than me and it goes faster if I get the other stuff ready while you’re doing that _._ ” Laura explained quickly.

“Sure.” Carmilla said, unconvinced as she turned her attention back to the tree.

Laura grabbed the boxes of ornaments and opened them so they’d be ready to pick and hang once Carmilla was finished.

Carmilla finished a few minutes later and turned around, ready for more instructions. Instead, Laura just walked by her, the silver ornaments in hand, and began strategically hanging them around the tree, “Let’s start with these bulbs first and see how it looks and then we can decide if we think we should add anything else.” She said.

Carmilla grabbed the other box filled with the blue ones and walked over beside her and began filling in the empty spaces between the ones Laura had already hung up, “And what else exactly would we be adding to it?”

Laura shrugged, “There are older ornaments in the box, ones I made in school and stuff like that. I’m just not sure if I would want them on it, it looks pretty and I don’t wanna mess it up with those silly things.”

It didn’t take them long to hang them all up and while Laura made a few adjustments, Carmilla walked over to the box and pulled out the rest of the ornaments that Laura was speaking of.

There was a “Baby’s First Christmas” one, a gingerbread man that Laura clearly colored herself when she was a young child along with a few other handmade ones, and a silver wreath with a small picture of Laura who must’ve been about five or six years old, Charlie and another woman Carmilla assumed was her mother. Her gaze lingered on that one, looking at how happy all three of them were to be together. Laura came up behind her and took it from her hands, staring down at it as well.

“I remember when we took this,” She said with a small smile, “It was the last vacation we all ever went on together.”

Carmilla felt a pang in her chest at the sad tone her girlfriend’s voice took.

“It was the week of my sixth birthday, we went and rented a beach house. My mom gathered us together to take this the day we got there before we headed down for a day at the beach.” She reminisced quietly.

Carmilla silently studied her face as she continued to stare at the photo, her thumb lightly stroking her mother’s face. She didn’t know what to say.

Laura finally looked up with a sad smile, “She died that winter, just a few months later. She was coming home from work one evening and there was a really bad snow storm,” She said, looking back down, “She lost control on some ice I guess, ran off the road and into a tree.”

“Laura…” Carmilla started and Laura shook her head.

“That’s why my dad is so protective of me,” She said, “He already lost her, he can’t lose me too.”

“There was nothing he could’ve done about that.” Carmilla said quietly.

Laura nodded, “He knows…But he still wants to do everything he can to keep me safe, you know?”

Carmilla nodded, completely understanding, “You know when you mentioned her earlier I was trying to avoid having this conversation right now.”

“I noticed,” Laura looked up with sad smile, “And thank you but…Sometimes it’s nice to talk about her.” She shrugged, “And you don’t know what happened, well you didn’t…now you do…but, it’s easier to reminisce when the person you’re talking to actually knows what happened I guess.”

“I understand.” Carm said quietly.

“Well look at that!” Laura’s dad’s booming voice interrupted them as he walked through the door, “It’s looking good!” He exclaimed as he walked across the room with a few bags in his hand.

“Thanks, daddy,” Laura smiled, “We’re almost done!”

“Come and get me when you are.” He smiled and walked into the kitchen.

“Let’s find a place for these.” Carmilla suggested as she walked over to the tree with them.

They hung them randomly between the bulbs, Laura saving the picture for last and placing it front and center. She took a step back and smiled, “All that’s left is the star!”

She bounced over and grabbed the star out of a box and unwrapped the cord from around it before handing it to Carmilla, “Do you mind?”

Carm smiled, “I guess not.” She said as she took it from her and reached up on her tip toes to place it on the very top of the tree, “You know, I should just put _you_ up here.”

“And why is that?” Laura rolled her eyes, pretty sure of what she was about to say.

“Because you’re such an angel,” Carm said, turning back around after she got the star in place.

Laura laughed, “Could you _be_ any cheesier?”

“Maybe.” Carmilla shrugged with a grin before she leant down and plugged the lights and star into the wall outlet to light the tree, “Turn the light off.” She told Laura who obliged while Carm got everything plugged in.

She stood up and took a few steps back to stand next to Laura, wrapping an arm around her waist, “It’s _so_ beautiful, Carm!” She exclaimed happily, leaning into her side and wrapping her arm around her as well.

Carmilla looked down at her and smiled at the glowing smile on her tiny girlfriend’s face, “Yeah it is.” She said quietly before kissing her temple. She noticed that at some point the CD must have ended because it was much quieter in the room than it had been before.

“I know you’re not super into Christmas and wasn’t the most excited about doing this but you helped so much and it looks amazing, thank you so much, Carm.” Laura said, turning to face her about halfway through her ramble.

“Anything for you, cutie.” Carmilla said with a grin before giving her a quick kiss. She swears she has smiled more in the last week than she has in _at least_ the last few decades. All because of this tiny little dork.

Laura smiled and let go of her waist, bringing her hands to Carmilla’s face and bringing her back down to her lips. Carm pulled her closer and Laura continued smiling into the kiss before they were interrupted by a loud clearing of the throat.

They jumped apart and turned to the doorway of the kitchen where Laura’s father was standing, giving Carmilla a look.

Laura tried to ease them both, “Look, daddy! Doesn’t it look amazing?” She exclaimed happily, jumping towards the tree and waving her arms around it to show it off.

He tore his gaze away from Carmilla and looked passed her and at the tree, “It does look amazing, sweetie, you did a great job.”

“Well, I can’t take all of the credit,” Laura said, “I think Carm probably did most of the work. I kind of just ordered her around a lot.” She said.

Carmilla just shrugged and looked down, hoping he wasn’t going to look at her like that again.

“Dinner will be ready soon, I’m just making some spaghetti and garlic bread.” He said.

“ _Dad._ ” Laura said with a stern tone.

“ _Kidding._ ” He said, mocking her tone, “About the garlic bread anyway, the spaghetti is a go. _No garlic_. And some breadsticks.”

“Okay,” Laura said, narrowing her eyes at him, “We’ll clean up in here and meet you in the dining room.”

He nodded and walked back out of the room while Laura started stuffing the ornament and light boxes into one box and placed that box on top of the others she stacked together. She got behind it and began scooting it across the room, “Grab the tree box and follow me.” She said and Carmilla did as she said.

Laura scooted the boxes across the house before reaching a door in the laundry room and moving around the boxes to open it. She dragged the boxes now and made her way down a couple of stairs and pushed them to the side.

Carmilla carefully followed her, realizing she was walking into the garage, “Just set it on the other side of these.” Laura said and Carmilla moved around her and put it down.

When Carmilla turned around she was met with Laura’s hands on her face again, bringing her in for a kiss.

“Don’t worry about my dad. He likes to put on an ‘intimidating’ show but there isn’t anything to worry about okay?” She said when she pulled away, “Now let’s go eat.” She smiled and grabbed Carm’s hand, pulling her along behind her.

* * *

 

“Well isn’t this just _adorable.”_ Carmilla smirked as she first stepped into Laura’s childhood bedroom, setting their bags by the door and throwing the yellow pillow across the room on the bed as she walked in and looked around.

“Don’t make fun.” Laura said, sitting on the edge of her bed, watching Carmilla look around at her _Doctor Who_ and _Harry Potter_ paraphernalia amongst other things. She walked over to the dresser with her mirror and looked at the pictures she had taped to it of her and her high school friends.

“Oh I’m not making fun.” Carmilla said, still smirking as she took in everything, sitting down next to her.

“I don’t believe you.” Laura said.

Carmilla chuckled, “I’ve known you’re a giant nerd since the moment we met, it’s cute.”

Laura scoffed, “I am not a nerd.”

“Yeah, okay, cupcake.” Carm smiled.

Laura elbowed her in the side, “Shut up.”

“You still talk to your friends?” Carm asked, gesturing to the pictures.

Laura shrugged, “Sometimes, after all that’s happened there wasn’t a lot of spare time to have normal conversation with them aside from random text every now and then.”

Carmilla nodded, “If they’re here you should go hang out with them while we’re here. Have a normal life again for a little bit. I’m sure they miss you.”

“I’m dating _you_ , I think normal has left my vocabulary.” Laura chuckled.

“Don’t say that.” Carmilla said.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Carm.” Laura said.

“I know you didn’t mean it like anything but that’s literally the one thing that is bothering me about this whole thing. I don’t want to keep you from having a normal life.” Carmilla said.

“I don’t care about having a ‘normal’ life, as far as I’m concerned this _is_ normal, Carm.” Laura said.

Carmilla chuckled and shook her head in disbelief, “You are so ridiculous, you know that right?”

Laura shrugged, “Might as well get used to it.”

“Seems so.” Carm said and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Laura turned her head and kissed her on the lips and sighed, “So, how did you think dinner went and TV time went?”

“It was fine.” Carmilla said, leaning in and kissing her again.

Laura laughed, “That’s all you have to say?”

Carmilla hummed, “I have better things to do with my mouth than continue talking about your father and how much he’s going to end up hating me by the time we leave.”

“He doesn’t hate you,” Laura scoffed, “In fact, when I went to help him with the dishes he told me you’re ‘not so bad’ and that you being a vampire is actually a good thing in his book because that means you can easily protect me when needed. He really does like you. He, and I to be honest, thinks it’s funny to see a badass vampire be afraid of him. Well, he thinks it’s funny, I think it’s cute.”

“I’m not _afraid_ of him... _now_ okay. He's nice enough but...I’m dating his daughter and that’s kind of a thing I don’t wanna screw up and…stuff. I don’t know.” She mumbled.

Laura smiled, “Cute.”

“I’m not _cute_.” Carmilla scoffed.

“If you say so.” Laura kept smiling.

Carmilla chuckled, “So he’s not worried I’ll ‘eat’ you or anything?”

Laura snorted, “ _No._ ”

Carmilla hummed, “Maybe he should be, you are rather tasty.”

“ _Carm.”_ Laura blushed and looked down with a shy smile.

“ _Cupcake,_ ”Carmilla laughed, “I wasn’t talking about _that._ However...” She said, nudging her with her elbow.

Laura shook her head with a smile, “You know you never did tell me about that.” She said, looking over at her finally.

“About what?” Carm asked.

“The biting me thing, like…so…I taste good then?” Laura asked shyly.

“You taste like someone who eats too many cookies.” Carm laughed.

“So…you maybe wouldn’t be opposed to doing it again sometime?” Laura asked quickly.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow at her, “Are you serious?”

Laura shrugged, “I-I don’t…It wasn’t the worst thing in the world…I feel like maybe under different circumstances…You know…”

“You’re crazy.” Carmilla shook her head with a small smile.

Laura shrugged again, “There are worse things to be.” She said as she scooted back on the bed and laid down.

“True.” Carmilla drawled out as she laid down next to her, facing each other, “Like being your girlfriend sucks pretty badly.” She teased.

“Shut up.” Laura laughed, smacking her arm.

Carmilla grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again. Laura sighed happily and scooted closer to her, “I’m really happy you came with me.” She said quietly, brushing Carmilla’s hair out of her face before kissing her again.

“Me too.” Carmilla replied before reconnecting their lips. The kiss was slow and tame but had Laura scooting impossibly closer to her girlfriend, resting her hand on her side. She rolled Carmilla on her back, leaning halfway over her, deepening the kiss. Carmilla pulled away after a moment, “Laura, your dad.”

“What about him?” Laura mumbled against her lips before reattaching them. Carm squirmed around underneath her but Laura brought her hand to her face to keep their lips attached, slipping her tongue into Carmilla’s mouth, earning a tiny sound of _dis_ approval, “ _Laura.”_ Carm, sighed pulling back again.

“ _What?_ ” Laura finally pulled back and asked when she heard a knock at the doorway. She sat up quickly and turned to see her dad standing there, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, “Oh, hey daddy.” She smiled shyly.

“That’s what.” Carmilla mumbled, throwing her arm over her face.

“My room is right across the hall,” He said, “Don’t make me regret letting her stay with us and certainly don’t make me regret permitting the sharing a bed thing either.”

“Sorry,” She said quietly, “But you do know I’m an adult now and-“

“ _And,_ you’re still my daughter and staying under _my_ roof,” He interrupted her, “None of…that.” He added.

“ _Dad.”_ Laura scoffed.

“I’m going to bed,” He said, “Open door policy still applies.”

“Fine, goodnight, dad.” She said.

“Goodnight,” He said, “Goodnight, Carmilla.” He added when she stayed silent.

“G’night Mr. Hollis.” Carm mumbled around her arm.

He chuckled and smiled at Laura before walking across the hall to his room, “He’s gone.” Laura told Carmilla.

Carmilla flopped her arm back to her side, “I heard him coming, I was trying to warn you but you got all handsy.” She said.

Laura snorted, “Whatever.” She said as she reached under her shirt to pull her bra off before standing up to kick off her jeans, “And I supposed you’ll be sleeping in that like usual.” She said, gesturing to Carmilla’s clothes she had worn that day.

Carm shrugged, “The sweater is comfortable. However that doesn’t make up for the hideousness.” She said before mimicking Laura’s actions, “The pants can go though since you’ve decided to forgo them.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Did you not just hear my dad?” Laura laughed quietly before walking across the room to switch off the light, leaving the only light shining through the window from the street light.

“I’m always up for a challenge,” She said and grabbed Laura before she had a chance to crawl back over her on the bed and kissed her.

Laura hummed and obliged but broke free from her and laid next to her, “Not tonight.” She said quietly, “If you’re so worried about his approval then why do you want to do the one thing that would literally make him hate you if he caught us?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Guess that’s just the disaffected rebel within me.” She laughed quietly.

Laura snorted, “You’re a dork,” She said, cuddling up against her, “Are you actually going to go to sleep or are you going to wait for me to fall asleep before you go roaming around somewhere all hours of the night?”

She shrugged, “I may not go to sleep right away but there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” She said quietly, bringing her hand up to play with Laura’s hair while she interlocked their fingers with her other hand across her stomach.

Laura smiled and reached up to kiss her cheek before resting against her chest again, “Goodnight, Carm.”

She squeezed Laura’s hand and smiled, “Goodnight, cupcake.”


End file.
